


Happy Anniversary 🤪

by Drabblesmostly



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drabblesmostly/pseuds/Drabblesmostly
Summary: Y'all it's my one year on AO3! Here's some author stuff to my readers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Happy Anniversary 🤪

Hey all!  
Today marks my 1 year anniversary of joining AO3! I thought I'd share a little, do a little informal about the author thing  
My name's Elliott, but I go by Elio! I'm a student, and I'm currently out of work due to the virus  
Outside of writing for you all, I enjoy practicing most mediums of art, writing my DND campaign I hope to start after the quarantine, working out, sleeping and gaming.

Yes, I enjoy working out! 2 hours a day :)

Sometimes I take a bit to write bc I got stoned off my ass. Sometimes I write a chapter amazing or really fast because I was stoned off my ass. Depends.

I'm transgender, so that's a thing about me.  
Hmm, I dunno. I flip between going blond and having dark hair a lot, though when I'm blond my friends say I look like chicken little!  
(It's because I have GIANT wire glasses)

I won't be sharing any pictures of myself, but here's a little doodle I did of myself for you all to see how I currently look!

[Me.png](https://ibb.co/gDhp6sZ)

And y'know, fuck it, I'm not going to give you my xbox account name, but I'll make a new one y'all want to vibe sometime?? (No mic on my end)  
I have Minecraft, GTAV, Overwatch, COD Battlefield, I might still have fortnite, Roblox, and Apex

>>>>Okay I made the account! My gamertag is ElioDrabbles!

If you don't have an Xbox but if you wanna play something cross compatible comment to ask my username on the game wanted is! Idk if acct this is gonna be used or not 😅 up to y'all, but I'm game to chill with y'all even if I suck pretty bad at some games (like the new COD)  
Adding everyone back, and will try to accept invites to games when I'm online!

[I will NOT tolerate rude or vulgar persons. I am looking out for my own safety by putting up certain barriers as I interact with each of you. Minors are welcome, gaming with me will be a completely SFW experience (I will NOT be using a mic). If made otherwise, you will be given one warning before being blocked. I really hope to add and play with some of you!]


End file.
